Historia de un beso
by Giny Scully
Summary: Personajes reales. Digamos que es un pre "El Santa Claus en la alcantarilla". Como se pudo desarrollar la grabación de "El beso". Para todos los públicos y lleno de imaginación, conozco a Brennan y a Booth, pero no tengo ni idea de como son Emily y David.


**Disclainer:** "Historia de un beso" es un fanfic basado en la posible situación de la grabación de un capitulo de Bones, serie de la Fox. Si sus personajes no son míos, que voy a decir de sus actores. Que les adoro y poco más. Nada es mío y no obtengo ni un duro por escribir esto.

**Tipo:** Digamos que es un pre "El Santa Claus en la alcantarilla". Como se pudo desarrollar la grabación de "El beso". Para todos los públicos y lleno de imaginación, conozco a Brennan y a Booth, pero no tengo ni idea de como son Emily y David.

**Nota: **Este fanfic fue pensado como regalo de cumpleaños. No es gran cosa, pero bueno la intención fue la mejor. Quería escribir un Demily, para una Demily de corazón. No debería meterme en estos berenjenales, pero quien me conoce sabe que soy un poco kamikaze. Para nada es ofensivo, ni no recomendado para menores de 18, ni nada por el estilo. Soy muy respetuosa con David y Emily y no me gustaría nunca escribir algo que les ofendiera, aunque seriamente, ¡Cómo que lo van a leer!

Yo creo que es lindo y curioso. Aunque me podeis contradecir.

Espero vuestros comentarios de una no Demily que nunca ha escrito sobre personajes reales y que no estaba del todo convencida de publicar el fic aquí.

**Escrito en septiembre de 2009.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Historia de un beso**

Las rodillas la fallaban, las pulsaciones de su corazón estaban aceleradas, su rostro estaba rojo por culpa de la expectación y un poquito de vergüenza, mientras una risa nerviosa no podía dejar de salir de su boca.

Aquello no debería de haber sucedido nunca. No lo había planeado, ni deseado, ni esperado, pero... había ocurrido. En honor a la verdad le habían avisado, pero nunca pensó que la podría pasar a ella. Se consideraba más lista que todo aquello.

Era fácil enamorarse de un compañero.

Más fácil aún enamorarse de tu co-estrella.

Demasiadas horas de rodaje juntos. Escenas donde el espacio personal desaparecía. Jugando a ser quien no eres, jugando a enamorarte. Ensayando hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Mirando las estrellas de un falso cielo de Washington.

Sin olvidar a David.

¡¡Cómo olvidarlo!!

David era tan encantador, tan amable, tan dulce, tan guapo, tan caliente. ¡¡Oh Dios!! Tan tremendamente caliente.

Se recordaba completamente aterrada al principio.

Tenía tanto miedo de encontrarse con un divo que le hiciera la vida imposible, la primera vez que cruzo la puerta de Hart. Al fin y al cabo él era famoso y ella una recién llegada, prácticamente desconocida, en un papel que él pretendía para otra.

Sin embargo Dave fue un compañero perfecto y tan bien estructurado físicamente, como bien decía Brennan. Le dio la enhorabuena por haberse ganado el puesto y desde entonces siempre la intento hacer todo más fácil. Se reía de su timidez, pero siempre estaba ahí, cada premiere, cada fiesta, cada rodaje, enseñándola a caminar sola entre fotógrafos y fans, sacándole los colores y una sonrisa para que recordase lo estupenda que era y que iba a ser una estrella.

Su respiración seguía acelerada.

Era la segunda vez que rodaban la escena. El plató no era el sitio más romántico del mundo y no es que fuera la primera vez que besaba a alguien por exigencias del guión, pero aquello estaba siendo horrible.

Una verdadera tortura.

La sonrisa de David la descolocaba. Ni siquiera entendió lo que la susurro al oído según entraban en el plató, pero seguro que fue algo medio pornográfico. En su línea de "en broma pero lo dejo caer".

Patricia (Patricia Belcher es Caroline Julian) estaba frente a ellos, tres cámaras rodeándoles y un cable de dos metros sujetaba el muérdago en algún lugar más arriba que los focos.

Tenía que mantener la calma.

Ya había hecho lo más difícil.

Decidir que aquellas palpitaciones absurdas no iban a fastidiar su carrera.

David estaba casado y aunque según rumores y alguna que otra insinuación por parte de él (que decidió ignorar) eso nunca había detenido al bueno de David. Ella sabía bien lo que quería. No se iba a cargar su gran oportunidad. Aquella serie había sido un regalo del cielo y según iban las cosas ese no sería su último beso.

Aquello era el principio.

"Nada de escándalos" se repitió en su cabeza.

"Nada de escándalos" le había dicho su madre. "Si quieres ser una actriz sería y respetada nada de escándalos".

Todos esperaban por ella.

Jeff (Jeff Woolnough fue el director de "El Santa Claus en la alcantarilla") la miró con un poco de impaciencia.

David la sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le ofreció sus nudillos para chocar.

Respiro hondo una vez más...

Y chocó los nudillos.

Se puso frente a él e intentó mantenerse seria. Mantener la calma. Sólo era un beso, nada más. Él sonrió ligeramente y a ella se la cayeron las bragas, metafóricamente. Lejos de allí, en otra dimensión, escuchó, por fin, _Acción_.

Se abalanzó sobre David intentado no pensar.

El contacto de sus labios fue pura electricidad.

Se olvido de contar barquitos y le agarró con fuerza las solapas.

Aquello era tan excitante, tan sexy, tan poco correcto ¿donde mierda estaba su profesionalidad? David la correspondía al beso sin ningún tipo de pudor, ese hombre no sabía lo que era el pudor, pero cuando su lengua quiso descuidadamente traspasar su boca, oyó una campana dentro de su cerebro que la recordó al instante donde estaba.

"Nada de escándalos".

Se separó ligeramente avergonzada, para ver la cara de Patricia que parecía realmente descolocada. O ella era muy buena actriz o realmente ellos habían hecho la "interpretación" de su vida.

No la gustaría ver su cara en ese momento.

Recito sus frases como una autómata, intentando disculparse al unísono que su personaje, sabiendo su cara roja, como la manzana que mordió Blancanieves. Hasta que una voz de otro mundo cantó: _Corten. Vale._

Bendito fuera Jeff.

Necesitaba un vaso de agua. Una ducha de agua fría. No volver a estar tan cerca de David nunca.

Desgraciadamente David no parecía haber escuchado su suplica o tal vez sí, con él nunca se sabía, porque de dos zancadas se puso de nuevo a escasos milímetros de su cara y con su sonrisa encantadora, cuando parecía que la iba a decir algo, desvió su mirada y grito hacia Jeff.

- Creo que deberíamos repetir.

FIN.


End file.
